despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
This is the page for the events that happen in the Despicable Me series. Beginning of Time Minions are created. Around the 1960's The lack of a master drives The Minions into depression, so Kevin the Minion and two other volunteers set out to find a new one. They arrive at a villain convention, where they compete for the right to be henchmen for Scarlet Overkill, a stylish and ambitious villain determined to dominate the world and become the first female super-villain. 1960 'September' September 28, 1960- According to Felonious Gru's dubious credentials, he was born on this date. 1969 July 21, 1969- Felonious Gru and Marlena Gru watch the moon landing. Early school year of 1969-1970- Gru attempts to ask his crush, Lisa, out on a date but is mocked and ridiculed by his schoolmates while doing so. Year of Despicable Me 'May' early May to late May- Vector steals the pyramid, and Gru prepares to steal the Moon in response. The SR-6 is stolen from East Asia, but is hijacked by Vector. Gru adopts Margo, Edith, and Agnes to gain access to Vector's lair. He succeeds in re-taking the shrink ray and soon bonds with the girls at Super Silly Fun Land. Gru is embaressed by the girls when he attempts to showcase the rest of his plan, which cuts off funding from Mr. Perkins. The girls inspire Gru to just build his own rocket without the Bank of Evil's help. May 26- Gru steals the Moon with the SR-6. Margo, Edith, and Agnes perform at a dance recital on that day. Vector kidnaps the girls shortly after and Gru is forced to give up the shruken moon in exchange for the moon, though Vector reneges. Gru attempts to then rescue them by force. The girls are rescued and the moon is accidentally sent back into space, stranding Vector on the Moon. Despicable Me Year of Despicable Me 2 'April' early April-'' El Macho steals the lab containing the PX-41 mutagen. ''late April- Agnes has her birthday party. Infamous for having Gru dressing up as a fairy princess, being forced to do so when the hired princess says she can not make it. Gru encounters Lucy Wilde, an AVL agent, who takes him by force when he resists her recruitment effort. 'May' early May- Eduardo Perez holds a Cinco de Mayo party. Gru discovers Eduardo is El Macho and is forced to flee home afterwards. Margo breaks up with Antonio and Gru freezes him. Lucy jumps off the plane inbound to Australia and hang-glides to Eduardo's party but then gets captured. El Macho prepares to launch his PX-41 mutated Minions, but is thwarted by Gru, Dr. Nefario, the girls, and uninfected Minions. El Macho drinks the mutagen in a final attempt to defeat Gru but is incapacitated by a lipstick taser and a fart gun. Lucy is rescued from being blown up in a volcano. '147 Dates Later (Unknown Amount of Time)' Gru and Lucy marry. Category:Timeline Category:Despicable Me